1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vane that is variably positionable, such as in gas turbine engines, and to an approach for sealing such a vane.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,093 discloses a variable vane seal and washer. In the '093 patent, a seal and a washer for a variable vane assembly in a turbine engine are described. The seal includes a first portion and a second portion that are substantially perpendicular. The seal is positioned between a variable vane and a casing. The washer is substantially fiat and is located between the casing and a spacer.